Finding Love in this Crazy World
by cc7605
Summary: I never expected to move and discover that my whole life was a lie. Now I have to deal with that on top of falling in love with two vampires! This is crazy someone please HELP ME! *Eric/OC/Godric* First story please give it a shot!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's hard moving from the small town of Stilwell, Oklahoma with a population around 4,000 people, to Bon Temps, Louisiana with an even smaller population of about 3,000. Now don't that doesn't mean I haven't lived in a smaller town ever heard of Crestline, Kansas. No! Well let me tell you there are probably only around 50 people in the whole town. Anyway back to my story, you might be wondering who in the world am I. My name is Conner Jean Cochran and this is the story of how I found a family I never knew about, a love I didn't know if I really wanted, and an adventure that I never wanted to end at least for the most part!

AN ~ Hi Guys this is my first story on here, I don't except everyone to like this story but please give it a chance. Please leave a review no matter how harsh it is I would love to know what I need to improve on and what you guys as readers would like to see. And a word of advice I am only had up to sophomore English so it's not the best writing ever and I absolutely hate commas so I'm sorry if I miss some and it drives you crazy. Thanks guys hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know how people always say the best place to start is the beginning, well in my case that is exactly true. See ever since I was in the 5th grade moving back to the small town of Stilwell from Paramus, New Jersey I knew something was changing in the world in my world. I know everyone always says I'm not normally I'm different well in my case that was kinda true. I guess I should tell y'all more about my self lets see I am a Native American so my skin is dark, I am only 4 '11½" tall, black shoulder blade length hair, dark brown eyes with a black ring around the outside of them, I'm not particularly skinny but I'm not obese at least according to everyone else (my doctor says I'm obese for my height and age but who cares what she says). And my background well I wont get to deep into that lets just say my scars are internal not external. When I was three years old I moved from Stilwell to Crestline and I lived there till I was nine then I moved to Paramus and in February of my fifth grade year we moved back to Stilwell and I've been here since and that was eight years ago.

Now I'm moving once again in three short months and hopefully this will be the last time too. I am moving to Bon Temps, Louisiana that is said to be a place that has no vampires. Yep that's right guys they have come out of the coffin and I happy that they have, maybe I'll finally figure out where I came from and what I am cause if vampires are real whose to say there aren't other supernatural creatures out there.

You see I was born into a huge family coming from both sides, everyone on my moms side of the family is white (no offence to anyone) while everyone on my dads side of the family is pretty much ¾ to a full-blooded Native American; then you have me and my brother who are Irish, Cherokee, and like two other tribes mixed in so were 'mutts' in a sense. But what makes me different is I have a sort of sixth sense, have you guys ever read or watched the Twilight movies? Well you know Peter Whitlock that infamous brother of Jasper well I have a gift like his I just know shit. When bad stuff is about to happen or something good is going to happen I can sense it; for example my Duda (grandpa in Cherokee) was put in the hospital my eighth grade year for congestive heart failure and had to have a pacemaker put in, but during the time he was in there I felt as if something bad was going to happen as if he wasn't going to make it but he did. Then in my sophomore year of high school in February he passed away, the day he passed away my mom came into my room at 5:30 to tell me that they were going to the hospital for my grandpa at that time I was like oh he's gone to the hospital ten times for his heart and he's always been fine. Not five minutes after thinking he would make it out okay my mom called and said he passed away in the ride to hospital. He was dead before my parents even left the house. So you see my so called gift is wired wrong I guess when something bad is going to happen I feel good and when something good is going to happen I feel bad.

But now onto the story y'all really want to here: where my life has gone since I came to Bon Temps.

~3 months later~

Its finally the day I get to see my new home where I'll be living for forever I guess. I just drove into town and already it looks so homey as if everyone knows everyone and you can never have any privacy.

"Lets see let us see how in the world do I get to my house?" I said talking to myself while cruising around the town looking to see if I could spot somewhere to stop and ask for directions when suddenly there in front of me I see a sign for Merlotte's Bar and Grill! It was if God sent me a sign but I don't believe in him so that can't be where it came from!

AN ~ Hello again guys! Hope you liked the chapter if not I'm sorry and please leave me a review and tell me what you thought was bad or good about it. I am going to try and follow the story line of the book and TV show together as best as I can but obviously Sookie will not be a major major main character but she will be in here (there might be sookiebashing). Oh yeah and before I forget the story line of conner is very personal to me seeing as it is my life so please if you have a problem with something about it PM me please don't write a review about it. And thanks to the booklover2014 and ff13 for the reviews. And of course Charlaine Harris and the HBO team own everything but Conner and other new characters.


	3. AN replace with chapter

hey guys ik i havent updated in a while but i will soon i promise ive been dealing with some family and emotional problems. my brother just left for Basics on tuesday so my family id dealing with that. but i promise i will update as soon as possible.


End file.
